Presses using hydraulic bottle jacks are known, and typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,064; 3,111,752; 3,359,618 and 3,373,474.
Such devices as shown in the above patents commonly employ vertical columns, work holders and compression or tension rods operatively associated with the jack piston. However, known presses of this type, as used for general purposes, have not been as versatile in use as desired or of such construction as to minimize the cost of manufacture and assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a press utilizing a hydraulic bottle jack wherein the press construction is of a simplified nature readily lending itself to fabrication by cutting and welding conventional structural elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a press utilizing a hydraulic bottle jack operatively associated with a compression rod wherein work piece anvil means are adjustably defined on the press capable of versatile positioning to readily accommodate a wide variety and configuration of parts to be serviced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a press utilizing a hydraulic bottle jack wherein a plurality of compression rods may be selectively used with the press, and such rods are of economical construction and may be readily fabricated for accommodation of various types of work pieces.
In the practice of the invention the press is constructed of conventional structural elements and fabricated by arc welding. A pair of spaced columns are formed of U-beams, and a top plate is welded to the upper end of the columns, and a base plate affixed to the columns' lower end. A bottle jack of the hydraulic type is located upon a support plate bridging the columns, and a plurality of vertically spaced holes defined in the columns receive pins for adjustably vertically locating the jack plate.
The work engaging structure is defined on the top plate and includes a stationary pad affixed to the underside of the top plate, and a pair of threaded shafts or stops defined upon opposite sides of a hole formed in the top plate in axial alignment with the jack piston. The threaded shafts may be independently adjusted to accommodate different configurations of a work piece, and the lower ends of the shafts are formed with work piece engaging pads.
A compression rod, selectively suspended from the top plate permits pressure to be transferred from the jack to the part being worked upon, and the compression rod includes a transverse shoulder for receiving bushings and similar work engaging components.
The opening within the top plate in alignment with the jack piston is of such diameter as to accommodate relatively large elongated objects, such as an automobile axle, and a bushing is employed with this opening to accurately locate the compression rod therein when the compression rod is used. The press of the invention is highly versatile in use, and its simple construction facilitates fabrication at reasonable costs.